The present invention relates in general to inflated throwing toys, and in particular to a new and useful throwing toy which incorporates a pump.
A ball is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,910 which contains a pumping mechanism for making a sound. The pumping mechanism is incorporated in this ball and reacts to pressure on a string connected between the hand of a person playing with the ball, and the ball itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,617 discloses another self inflating ball which incorporates a pumping mechanism that reacts when the ball is struck against the ground to keep the ball inflated as it is bounced. The pumping mechanism in this patent extends from one end of the ball to the other and represents a large heavy internal structure which would effect the trajectory of the ball when the ball is thrown.
A self inflating cushion containing a pumping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,028. An inflatable mattress containing a pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,134. An inflatable chair with a pump incorporated therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,602. A tire with inflating mechanism is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 643,017.
A throwing toy which has an internal pumping mechanism and which minimally effects the throwing characteristics of the toy would represent an advancement in this field.